Conestoga-class destroyer (Earth-7149)
The Conestoga-class destroyer is a class of destroyer within the United States Colonial Marine Corps and the United Kingdom Settlements. Manufactured by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, the Conestoga is an aged class, having served during the Resource Wars and in shorter capacities during the First Contact War. They notably crewed fewer troops in comparison to other ships of the USCMC. Operational history The first lines of the Conestogas were manufactured in 2313 by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation as vessels for the URNA, making them one of the oldest ship classes of the UNSC Navy. Many Conestoga-class destroyers were utilized by the USCMC during the Resource Wars against United States Colonial Marine Corps. Specifications The Conestoga class was originally designed as a troop transport with limited defensive capabilities. However, this role expanded with the Resource Wars, and continued to be upgraded ever since, with the class evolving from a fleet prime mover to a light assault ship with secondary responsibilities for space control and orbital bombardment support. Over 385 meters in length and massing some 78,000 metric tons, the Conestogas are designed to an 8-17-0 layout, an asymmetric configuration which offers the optimum cargo capacity within a compact and well-armored titanium-A hull. Energy and propulsion The ship is equipped with a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine with a maximum generating output of 3.6 Terawatts. Like most military vessels, the Conestogas use a lithium-hydride or 'dry' fusion plant. The basic fuel for the plant is the crystalline powder form of lithium-hydride. The specific gravity of the fuel is 0.82 metric tons per cubic meter, making it extremely space efficient, avoiding the problems of cryogenic storage associated with civilian reactors fueled by heavy hydrogen isotopes such as deuterium and tritium. The LiH plant accepts the powder in very fine form, allowing it to be shipped and pumped as if it were a liquid, and administered into the power plant as a blown dust. The powder must be stored in double-lined containers to prevent contact with water, otherwise it will dissociate and react violently. Operations If the reactor suffers severe damage, the entire assembly can be jettisoned before an explosion occurs. If the vehicle is damaged to the point it becomes untenable, emergency evacuation is prompted by the CO or automated systems. The Conestoga carries ten Type 337 EEVs. If the crew is in cryosleep, their capsules will be loaded by the automatic systems. The ship is also equipped by a self-destruct system, which was heavily utilized during the Resource Wars. They are initiated manually, causing the reactor to go supercritical fifteen minutes after initiation. Armaments The main space-to-space punch is provided by eight Archer missiles within a dorsal launch bay. The missile is self guiding, and is capable of homing through the reception of several different formats of energy emission from the target. Its warhead is a forged fragment ring that creates a lethal burst of fragments. Secondary punch is provided by several systems. For close combat, the Conestoga mounts twin Magnetic Accelerator Cannon in dorsal and ventral turrets. Muzzle velocities exceed 12 km per second, with a practical range of 100 km. A single hit from a MAC round is often enough to cripple another ship. Close-in defense is handled by port and starboard laser turrets. The armament carried by the Conestoga enhances her flexibility, allowing her to function as a multi-role platform independent of a fleet or task force. It can carry a sizable UNSC Marine complement while defending herself from attack, or provide orbital bombardment in support of a Marine landing or planetary action. This has made the Conestoga the prime movers of the Marine fleet for almost two decades. Notable Conestogas *[[USS Sulaco (Earth-7149)|USS Sulaco]] *[[USCSS Patna (Earth-7149)|USCSS Patna]] Trivia *The class is named after the Conestoga people, also known as Susquehannock, a group of extinct Native Americans, adjacent to the Susquehanna River. *Source. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Ships classes (Earth-7149) Category:Destroyers (Earth-7149) Category:Created by Draft227